Breed a Better Mousetrap
by Uniasus
Summary: Edward Elric has had his fair share of undercover missions, thankfully this one does not involve a dress. He just gets a pyro for an uncle instead.
1. In which a dress is not included

**Chapter 1 – In which a dress is not included**

Edward had had his fair share of undercover missions. When he was younger it was one the two Colonel, then Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, had allowed him to do for a year. And despite the success of his first mission, an inspection of the Youswell coal mines, Mustang had him stay in East City for most of his first year of service helping the local police. He went undercover a lot; he did not have that severe persona that the cops tended to have circle them and it was common for people to glance over him – cuz of his age and not height dammit!- so it was easy for him to get in and out of places to get information with out drawing attention.

Even after Mustang started sending him off for missions, Ed made a point of helping the police when he was in East City. Having spent a year working with the force, they were all on friendly terms – despite the numerous dresses the officers had forced on Ed.

Oh yes, being young and lacking the harsh masculine features the rest of the police force had made him the prime choice for missions where a female role was needed. That, and his long hair. His first week at the station he had everyone from the police chief to the academy cadet who worked as an errand boy touch his hair in passing. And then here was Rodgers who had grabbed his braid as he went by, removing the band and causing his plait to come undone. He had been swarmed in a heartbeat; everyone wanted to run his hands through at least once. Ed had fumed and fussed, spewing like a drenched cat, but Rick had managed to handcuff him to Rodgers' chair while he had his moment of shock at the mass amount of touching.

It did not help that Rick's girlfriend, Cloé, was there either. She played with his hair for an entire thirty minutes and then proceeded to paint his face with the travel make-up kit in her purse. He steamed the entire time, glaring daggers at the men around him and pitiful 'help me' looks at Al. All his brother did was snicker behind a gauntlet.

When Cloé was done he had expected laughs and blackmail pictures to be taken, but all he got was smiles that soon faded to thoughtful expressions. He looked around in confusion until Justin Chambers, the police chief, voiced what everyone was thinking.

"You know Edward, you make a really cute girl. I think I have the perfect mission for you."

Ed shot him a dark glare, not liking the look in the chief's eyes. It reminded him of the look Teacher had before each lesson.

"Okay fellows, make sure I get a picture of this. Oh, and make sure he promises not to beat you all up before taking those hand cuffs off."

And then came the flashes and guffaws - Carl, the academy cadet would still let loose a cat call if they met in the street or when he stopped by for a quick visit. Only the promise of a week of free steak dinners, desert included, pacified him enough to get the handcuffs off. And even then Rodgers and Carl went home with bruises; Rick had two.

Of course the meat week had to wait until after his mission, one that Mustang gave him no choice but to accept. There was still a photograph of Ed in that café maid's outfit on Chambers' wall. And while he had not found it, Ed just knew there was a hidden file somewhere in the station containing pictures of every time he had been forced into a similar situation.

Ed really wanted to cut his hair after that to prevent a similar mission. But Al had let slip his plans to Winry and she promised to make his automail so heavy he would not be able to grow a millimeter if he did. So his hair stayed long and the number of times he had dressed as the opposite gender exceeded his number of fingers in that first year alone. That hidden file must be really thick by now.

Thankfully, this was not one of those missions. Nor did he have to be made up to look older or younger. The cops at the station just wanted him to look different than his normal appearance. So Cloé - who had been unofficially in charge of his mission appearance since the handcuff issue and who now spotted a ring to show her position as Rick's wife - had him don a pair of khakis and a dark green turtle neck. She had also lent him a pair of tinted contact lenses that turned his eyes a light hazel and pulled his hair back into a low pony.

"Now Edward, you remember what we want you to do?"

"Yeah yeah," he gave a lopsided wave to Chambers. "Act like a normal kid and see if I can get anything on the missing money. Nothing hard, I've been doing this for years remember."

"Yeah, but we all know that your temper can get in the way of a simple mission and make more work for us. Behave this time, okay?" He shook a finger at Ed.

"I'll try, but no promises."

"Mr. Elric!" Ed turned to see the newest member of the station walk into the office area. Henry was a good kid, but he still could not bring himself to called the alchemist by his first name.

"Geez, Henry. Call me Ed, like everyone else around here."

"S-sorry."

"It's alright. What's up?"

"Someone from the military dropped this off for you." He held out a small black box.

"Thanks Henry." Ed opened it to find a silver stud and bobby pin, transmitter and microphone. While the military had the best in technology not on the black market, Ed would still only be able to participate in one way conversations. The bobby pin could only pick up normal voice levels, and Ed did not want people to see him talking to himself. But he would still be able to hear any instructions.

It was rather rare that the military provided more than personal for these types of missions, and those were usually in the form of Ed. But while this case had only recently come to the attention of the police, there was evidence it had been going on for quite a while. The ability of the criminal to get away with it for so long, with no evidence of it was something that caused the military to be a little concerned.

In fact no one was even aware that there was a crime going on until the discrepancies stopped. Mr. Beck had noticed money missing from his textile shop one day. Not being able to account for it, he had figured it was a personal error. He was not young any more. But when he was filling out his yearly tax forms he noticed that those weeks were he was short were far more in number than the previous year. Mr. Beck had fired his only employee based on his suspicions and instead hired a relative who had been looking for work. When the same issue of missing money was made apparent a year later doing tax forms again, he had found it was a repeat of the previous year. The store owner had reported his findings to the station, who advised him to keep a daily tab on the money. Since the report had been filled two months ago, Mr. Beck had found all the money accounted for.

It was Rodgers who found out things were bigger than they looked. After looking at the accounting records for the past two years from the store he had discovered that weeks where money was missing occurred on a regular basis, every seven weeks. Since Mr. Beck had not noticed any missing money since the file was first opened, someone had known that the elderly man went to the police and had stopped taking money from the till. After asking around it turned out six stores in East City had a similar issue, but they had all put it down to personal error. Looking closely each store had been hit every seven weeks and it was easy to see why the owners had not thought too much of the times when money disappeared, it was never more than four dollars. (1)

It certainly was troubling that the money had been slipping through the cracks for this long, two years at least, with out anyone being aware of it. But the amount missing was nothing too major; anything that was of public concern was going to cost more than sixteen dollars a month. It was the amount though that a child or down on his luck citizen might go after.

When Ed stopped at East City for a night before catching a layover train the police force jumped him asking for help. A quick call to Central gave him a till Monday to work with ECPD, Mustang was out of the office till then so Hawkeye said it would be okay for him help out.

"Do you know where the center is?" Chambers asked.

Ed handed the bobby pin to Cloé and stuck the false earring on. "The teen center? It's just on Arbra, about a block down from City Hall right?"

The police chief nodded. "It's called an 'open night' tonight. The kids can use the gym and any of the games they have. I think there is a pool and ping pong table too."

"Sounds like fun."

He got a bonk in the back of the head from Rodgers. "This is work Ed, not play time."

"Yeah, I know. Anyone in particular you want me to watch?"

Chambers crossed an arm over his stomach and used it as a support for the other one, which he moved to cup his chin.

"Kids who are wearing old looking clothes, who might need money."

"Gotcha. Well then, I'm off!" Ed made for the door.

"Hey wait!" Carl's voice stopped him. "Where's your brother? He beat me pretty badly last time and I want to return the favor."

Ed shook his head, turning to face Carl with a hand on his hips. "As soon as we stepped off the train he saw a lost cat poster so he went out looking for it. But he said he'ld stop by before I'm done."

Carl shook his head knowingly. "Typical."

"Yeah, I know. But what can I do about it?" Ed shrugged, opening the door.

"Keep in touch!" he tapped his 'earring' and left with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I was planning to write a one-shot, not wanting something really long to think about because I already have two in my head and one for Kingdom Hearts that I update monthly. But after four pages I released that the plot I had formed in my head just grew and grew into this crazy thing! Hopefully you all like it. Review and let me know please!

I kinda want to draw Ed handcuffed to a chair and being petted ^_^. Maybe someday, when my writing muse leaves and my visual one comes back.

(1) I know four dollar's doesn't seem like much, but think of the times. I have Ed at the ripe age of 15 in this story, meaning the year is 1916. And in 1916 here in the States, 25 cents could by three cans of beans, a dollar could by a girl's dress, 15 cents could get you a book, and a new set of rollar blades would only put you back a dollar.


	2. In which Ed cannot cheat at poker

**Chapter 2 – In which Ed cannot cheat at poker**

The teen center was meant to provide a place for the teens of East City to hang out at after school and in the evening to prevent them from engaging in other…more problematic pastimes. It seemed to be working, there was always kids hanging out there and stats showed less juvenile arrests.

Ed shot a dirty look at the basketball court – he would never like that game – before heading inside the building. It was a wide room, about the size of the Mess up at Central. There was a mid sized kitchenette near the back and a semi wall up front set aside space for a two-desk office. Over in a corner there was a game of poker going on, but he passed over the group. As Rodgers said he was not here for his own entertainment.

Wait a minute – perhaps he could indulge in a game or two. It was hard to believe that under normal circumstances someone with heavily patched jeans would have spare pennies to bet with. He walked over to the group.

"Hey there, can I get in next round?"

All three turned raised their heads to look at him. Ed could get used to the feeling.

"Do you have pennies?" the long, black haired one asked.

Ed tapped his front pocket; the chinkling noises that resulted were answer enough. The one who answered grunted and scooted over, as did the one with short black hair allowing Ed to join the small circle.

"What's your name anyway?" the first one asked while picking up the cards from the last hand.

"Jerome," Ed groaned at his fake name, "but back home they call me Jerry."

"Back home?"

"Yeah, I'm here in East City staying with my uncle. So who are you guys?"

"I'm Ryan, and that's Ben and Ala." The long, black haired youth pointed to himself, the one with shorter black hair, and then the third who looked like he had Ishbalan blood. Ed figured he should let the cops and military listening in know as much as they could.

"You Ishbalan Ala?"

"Maybe, you want to make something of it?" The boy glared at Ed, going tense.

"Nah, its cool. I'm from the West and the whole Ishbala culture was always interesting, just cuz its different."

Ala relaxed. "Yeah well, I couldn't tell you much about it. I'm only an eighth."

" 's cool. What are we playing?"

"Five card draw," Ryan said, starting to deal.

Not being able to cheat through alchemy – his cover story would not allow him – Ed lost some and gained some, but by the time the center had closed up he was broke. He did not mind so much, the money was Carl's anyway and it prevented him from getting on the boys' bad side.

He also had three new friends, at least for the duration of the mission. All three of them lived in the east side of town, which was known as being of poor condition compared to other sections. Ala in particular had wanted to know more about 'Jerry', most likely since he accepted his parentage so readily, and Ed had been forced to come up with a more elaborate back story for his cover then the cops had given him. The teens all thought that his parents had died when the house caught fire – Ed wore gloves to hide the burn scars – and the uncle he lived with was in the military and did not really care what Ed did.

"Hey Jerry, any plans for tonight?" Ben asked.

The couple who ran the center had closed the building for evening and so the four of them had started wandering towards the east end of town.

"Nope, why?"

"Wanna get a drink?"

"I'm broke, remember?" Ed gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh yeah…"

Ryan chuckled. "I'll treat you tonight. Next time you're on your own."

Ed groaned. "That means I should get a job if you guys are going to clean me out of my allowance every week. Hey you guys must have jobs to have money right? Do you think you can land me one?"

"Do you really think any one would hire us?" Ala asked, raising an eyebrow. "We don't exactly look like well to do kids. We should be asking you that question! Go find a job and then recommend us to your boss."

"But I don't even know who's hiring! And you can't let me believe you get all your pennies from playing poker."

"We'll do odd jobs around town," Ryan put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "You know, fix a door, run some errands for a grandma or something. And usually Racer will have tasks for us."

"Racer?"

"Yeah, though he has us do really weird things like going to store to buy something, what ever it is, where the item is only in the back. Or deliver mail. I really don't know why he just doesn't use the post office."

"Who cares?" Ben kicked a stone. "We still get paid don't we? So don't complain."

"Think you could introduce me to him? I don't mind doing odd jobs until I find a real one. And then I'll help you guys, promise." Ed grinned at all of them.

"Don't see why not," Ryan replied. "After school tomorrow then? Fridays and Saturdays are when he usually has the most things for us to do. Where do you go school, we'll come by to pick you up."

Ed panicked; he really did not want to make up things anymore that possible for the worry of his cover being spread too thin. "Um…I don't know yet. Uncle said we were going to sign me up on Monday. But I'll meet you at the teen center at 3:30 tomorrow. That good?"

"That's fine."

"Here we are~!" Ala sing-songed.

"A bar?! I thought we were going to get soda or something?! We're all underage!"

"Relax Jerry," Ala clapped Ed on back. "A relative of mine works as bar keep. As long as we know our limits and pay he doesn't mind."

Ed gave him a suspicious look, causing Ala to laugh.

"Haven't you had a drink before Jerry?" Ryan asked.

"No," came the growled response. He had pretended to drink several times though. Once in a while the police force had him work behind a bar to pick up information, always dressed as girl. Having only four men buy him drinks was a good night.

"Come on!" Ben shouted from the door. Ala and Ryan followed. Ed hesitated a moment, but no order came through the transmitter to wrap up the evening so with a sigh he joined the boys at the door.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm really looking forward to the next chapter, the scene there is what brought this whole story into being. And please, please don't get used to me updating this quickly. It's a fluke I tell you. I never do this! But this story just won't let me go at the moment, and when things do settle down I am planning on updating monthly.

But here we are! Ed acting like a teenager! And more characters! So many OCs . I was not planning on them all showing up until I got to their entrances. But I do really like the members of East City Police Department, they will for sure be playing a role in a different story I'm thinking up at the moment. Tentative title is 'Restoring the Stone' (I will most likely change that) and it deals with Xerxes. Don't know when I'll have the time to work on that one though with two on going stories.

So yes, did you like it? I know its not as long as the first chapter, but you have an update within two days so you should at least be contented. Please review!


	3. In which people need to learn to keep

**Chapter 3 – In which people need to learn to keep their paws to themselves**

The _Sandbag_ was not much to look at from outside. It could use more than one coat of paint and several of the logs that were used to construct it needed replacing. But the windows were whole, even if they could use some cleaning. The inside was a differently story.

It was clean and well lit, with wood paneled walls and floor. The tables were sturdy too, with legs made of tree trunks and thin iron chairs. The bar ran on a diagonal between the right and back walls. Ed could see a kitchen beyond it. It seemed however that its cleanliness was the only thing going for it. Normally a joint of this type up keep would be swarming with patrons, but there were only five other men in the bar. The food or drink must be lacking, Ed thought while he gave the place a full sweep.

He stiffened, feeling someone's eyes on him from the near left corner. Turning to glare at the male, Ed stopped short to find himself looking at Colonel Mustang sharing a drink with a short, mostly bald older man. Judging by the surprised look on his commanding officer's eyes, he was not as up to date as Lt. Hawkeye was. He was about to give some subtle clue to not approach him when Ala took care of that for him.

"Come on Jerry! We'll start you out with something light."

Ed abandoned Mustang and made his way to the bar and the open stool next to Ben. The bastard was smart, he could figure it out.

"Really? I expected you guys to give me the worst possible." As he slipped on to the seat he saw Ryan, who was seated in the middle, elbow Ala hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" the boy cried. Ed did not hear Ryan's response over Ben talking to him.

"Ryan wanted to, but Ala ordered before he got the chance." Ben shook his head and then gave Ed a wink. "We're still going to get you drunk though, I have a feeling you'll be a very amusing drunk."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he sputtered.

"Nothing, nothing at all." The knowing smile he gave made it hard for Ed to believe the dark haired boy.

"Here you are." The chinkling of glass caused all four boys to look to the bar keeper who had just placed a bottle and four shot glasses down between Ryan and Ben. "That'll be fifty five cents."

Ryan, Ala, and Ben turned out their pockets and dumped their pennies and nickels into their hands. They split the bill in quarters, paying fourteen cents each. Well, except for Ryan who was paying for the broke Edward.

"I like you Jerry," Ala grabbed the bottle and started pouring, "Having you here means I have to pay less."

Ed chuckled. "How often do you guys come here?" He accepted a glass that had been passed down the line.

"Once week or so?" Ben looked at the other two for confirmation before continuing. "Not too much, and we usually don't finish a bottle so Kalra," he gestured to the bar keep with his head, "stashes the rest here for us for the next week."

"We might have to buy a bottle more frequently," Ryan had slouched down and was looking at the level of liquid in the bottle. "Or just drink a little less."

"Drink less!" Ala stared at Ryan with a look of horror. "What are you talking about?! We have to get Jerry drunk, remember?"

"Who could forget that? Tonight is going to be really entertaining." For some reason Ed thought the teen's smile was much too toothy. " But I'm saying for the next time we buy a bottle we should still try to make it last two weeks."

Ed wanted to say Ala looked pouty, but what self-respecting sixteen year old did that? "We'll see how things go," the Ishbalan said "but tonight that bottle will be empty before we leave."

All three turned to look at Ed and grinned.

"I'm going to regret meeting you guys come tomorrow morning, aren't I?"

"Most likely."

"Oh well, at least I don't have to go to class tomorrow."

"You know Ala, Jerry's got a point there," Ben said.

"Who cares, it's not like we do this all the time. It's a special occasion! Just make sure you drink three glasses of water before going to bed."

"Does that really work?" Ed asked.

Ala shrugged. "So my dad tells me."

"Huh. Right, so what am I about to drink my self sick with?"

"Vodka. Brewed by myself." Kalra stood in front of the four of them, drying a glass. "I take it I'll be seeing you a lot Blondie?" he nodded to Ed.

He shot a look towards the boys on his left. "I don't think I have much of a choice in that matter. Call me Jerry."

"Kalra."

"Hey, bar keep!" Someone sat down a few stools from Ed.

"Talk to you boys later," Kalra said as he went to help the customer.

"All right, you ready Jerry?" Ben asked.

He nodded, grasping the glass with his left hand.

"You're supposed to chug it all at once. Ready? On the count of three. One, two, three!"

All four of them tilted their heads back and swallowed before laying down their glasses on the counter with thumps.

"Ugg! That was vile! I need something to wash my mouth out with." Ed moved his tongue around in his mouth, reenacting his first experience with spirits.

"Ready for another one?" Ala was already pouring himself and Ryan their second shot.

"Are you serious? Can't I have WAHH!"

There was the stale breath of someone who had passed their limit of drinks on his cheek and a stubble covered beard on his shoulder. Thankfully the person was too far gone to give a thought to the feeling of the hard metal plating of his port and potentially give something away that he wanted to keep secret. But what was most uncomfortable was feeling of hands kneading his chest.

"Huh? Where are your boobs?"

Ed almost couldn't hear the snickers from the police, even though the transmitter was right in his ear, over his own shout.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!!"

Ed stood up, dug his fingernails into the delicate webbing between the offender's thumb and forefinger, and kicked his stool back into his stomach. The man crumbled and fell to the ground. Ed stood over him, fuming and red faced from a mix of anger and embarrassment. The man blinked up at him a couple of times.

"Oh, sorry about that."

Ed sputtered and then made to leap on him to land a fist on his face when he felt Ben's hand on his arm.

"Relax Jerry, he's drunk."

"I don't care! I. Do. Not. Look like a girl!" He thrust his hands up into the air. Ryan fell off his chair, laughing.

"It's not funny! Dang it Ryan, stop laughing! Ala!!" The other boy had also slipped off his stool, and was currently leaning against Ryan laughing so hard tears were starting to gather in his eyes.

Ed cast a glance around bar. He had caused quite a scene, most of the patrons where trying, unsuccessfully, to hide their smiles and did not meet his eyes. Well, all accept that smirking bastard in the corner. Ed just knew the entire office would know about it by the time he returned to Central. Havoc, and certainly Mustang, were never going to let it go.

"Here," Ben placed a glass in his hand and Ed knocked it back without a second thought, not expecting the burn as it went down.

"Bla! I thought that was water, not another round!" He reached for the counter, as if he found himself light headed.

"You really are a light weight." Ryan was helping Ala – and receiving the favor in kind – stand. Once up, Ala wiped the tears from his eyes, still on the border of hysteria.

Ed glared. He seemed to be doing a lot of that this night.

"He didn't mean anything by it. You should feel honored that someone thought you pretty enough to be a girl." A vein started throbbing on Ed's forehead.

"Yeah, what he said."

Ed's attention snapped back to drunk on the floor. The man put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, you're defiantly not a girl. Only a guy could wind me like that. Truce?"

Ed narrowed his eyes and then sighed deeply, the tension easing from his shoulders. He had been mistaken for a girl so many times it never chafed him for long. Granted, those times he had been aiming for that during under cover missions or his hair had been down –not that he would ever admit that his hair was girly. This was the first time it had happened while not dressed to confuse and one of the few where he was allowed to blow up at the misunderstanding.

He stuck his hand out, but pulled it away before the drunk could latch on. "Promise to get a good look next time before you try to feel someone up?"

The man nodded.

"Good." Edward pulled him up, plopped him on the empty seat next to him, poured a glass for each of them, and tried to ignore the giggling teenagers on the left.

* * *

**A/N:** XD Poor Ed, but it was this snap shot image in my head that spawned this beast (and beast it is, I'm thinking....10? 11? chapters. But everytime I write my plan gets twisted T.T So who knows). It was inspired by two scenes the crop up in manga Tail of the Moon Rinko Ueda and a song that I have decided to be Edward's theme - TNT by AC/DC. If you listen to the lyrics, I feel like you'll agree it a good match, especially the chorus.

The more I write this, the more I'm getting attached to my OCs. And while this is not my first time writing them (my Redwall fic follows an OC) this is the first time I've felt such a connection. In the past they have just sort of been...tools that I choose/had to use.

While I have the major plot elements sketched out, I have reached a crossroads of such. That being who is Ed's 'uncle' for the mission. I was thinking of having it be Rodgers or Chambers, from the police department, but Roy is trying to get the post. I don't really care either way at the moment, I may settle on one while thinking up the next chapter, but for now I'ld gladly listen to your opinion. And even if Roy was not chosen as the 'uncle', he would still have a role cuz Ed has to report in.

Once again, if the price of items seems odd, I'm using the actual prices used in the US during the same time period. Yes, that's how much I love you all, I do that much research to make this fic as good as it can be. So, review please?


	4. In which Ed gains a family member

**Chapter 4 – In which Ed gains a family member**

They left the _Sandbag_ much later then they should have for a Thursday night, moving in a slow stumbling mass that clung to each other. Curses would crop up occasionally; someone stumbled and half dragged their neighbor down with them, someone else rocked sideways and hit the side of a building, someone just missed getting their neighbors' shoes dirty in the process of being sick. But each curse was followed by heady giggle from one of the boys not involved.

Most of the stumbling and cursing was coming from Ed, but Ben was doing a fair share himself. The fourth time Ed stumbled and half fell in as many meters ended with his butt on the ground. Ryan had let go and a little cloud of dirt stirred up when the blonde hit the earth.

"Geezes Jerry! You're heavy! This is the last time we get you drunk," Ryan tried to speak forcibly, but he was swaying on his feet and was talking slower than normal in a effort to not slur his words.

"But…he put on quite the show." Ala draped a hand over Ryan's shoulders. The dark skinned boy had a tolerance far above his companions. He could still walk in a straight line and kept his voice at normal level. Ala flashed a smile at the collapsed Ed. "I had no idea you knew such a dirty song."

"Or could dance like that," Ben added, leaning on the other side of Ala. "You'll be a hoot at the festival in a couple months."

"Whafest'val?" Ed asked, not bothering with the effort to tilt his head up and instead looked at the teens' knees.

"Come on man, let's get you home," Ala wiggled out between the other boys, taking care to prop Ben against Ryan before reaching down and pulling Ed to his feet. "Ryan's right you know, you need to lose a couple of pounds!"

Ed just glared, not trusting himself to speak. Ala chucked as the four of them once again formed a mass of unsteady human flesh and made their way down the street. The turned the corner, planning on dropping Ryan off first because he was the closet when Ed stopped at sight of a tall, black haired figure making his way toward them. They all landed in a heap on top of each other.

"Dang it Jerry! What youdotah for?" Ryan shot a dirty look at Ed before he noticed the person who had stopped just a meter away.

"Jerry." It was the voice of a rock; cold, unfeeling, neutral. It matched the face that it emerged from; chiseled and blank. Of course Roy Mustang just had to wait for him, damn bastard! Ed really was hoping that once the colonel had realized he was undercover he would make his way back to the police station. Stupid pyromaniac who lived to make his life difficult!

"Shit. You're Jerry's uncle aren't you?" Ala asked, struggling to push the other boys' weight off him so he could stand. "Um, sorry about keeping him out late…" he trailed off as Mustang reached down and forced Ed to his feet.

"I'll take him, thanks." Ed's arm was forced around Mustang's waist and felt the other's hand go around his waist to help him stay upright. As they started walking off he heard Ben shout after him.

"3:30 'morrow Jerry! Donyouforhet!" There was a soft thunk and mumbled curse. Ala had most likely hit the other boy in the back of the head. Ed could not help but smile. This mission was not so bad, except for the guilty feeling that came over him at the thought that this whole friendship was based on lies.

They turned a corner and now out of sight Ed shrugged off the colonel's arms. "Let go of me bastard, I don't need your help."

"I didn't look that that a moment ago."

"I was acting," Ed hissed back. He had only downed four shots that night, more than enough for a 'first timer' as Ala had labeled him, but back when he had first joined forces with the East City Police Department Rick and Carl spent a few nights teaching him how to hold his liquor. He had enjoyed the sessions while they happened, hated them world the next morning, but could never deny that it was the most useful thing – aside from alchemy- that he had been taught. Without them, there was no way half of his missions would have been successful.

Of course, he had a couple tricks up his sleeve too. Adding the drunk to the party diminished the amount he had to drink and when no one had been looking he transmuted his glass under the counter to make the glass shallower that it had been. So he really had only had about three drinks, just enough to feel warm.

Mustang gave him a look that clearly said he did not believe him, but after Ed had walked by himself – in a straight line and with out the slurring that was evident earlier – he was stepped into stride besides the major.

"That was really lucky back there, you know?!" Ed snarled, disentangling the bobby pin from his hair and then setting to work on taking off the earring, turning them both off. "Why couldn't you have just waited for me at the police station? You know I help them out all the time with stuff like this."

"I wasn't sure you were. Last time I checked Fullmetal, the police don't have equipment like that." Mustang nodded toward the electronics in Ed's hand.

Ed looked downed and blinked at the tools he clutched. The bastard had a good point, not that he would let him know Ed had not thought about it like that.

"The military's interested, cuz this has been going on under their noses for two years and they just found out a couple of month ago."

"And 'this' is?" They had reached the station and Mustang opened the door, leaving Ed to slip in after him before it closed.

Ed took the lead, heading toward the back offices where he knew the others would be waiting for him. "Someone's stealing money from local shops. Not too much, about sixteen dollars a month. They take about four each week from a different shop on a rotation. Everyone thought it was simply a clerical error until Rodgers found patterns."

A whistle sounded from the kitchen as they passed. Mustang raised an eyebrow at his subordinate.

"Carl, you better be making coffee in there," Ed growled, stalking forward to lean against the doorframe.

"Oh course, I've been working with you too long Beautiful. By the way, I heard what happened tonight."

Ed's eyes hardened. Mustang let loose a snicker from behind him so Ed stomped on his foot, with his left one.

"You have two seconds to hand me a mug Carl."

The sandy haired man paled at the killing intent in Ed's voice, replying in the upper registers of a ten year old. "It's not done yet. Give it a minute and I'll bring it to the conference room."

Ed turned and left the kitchen, Mustang following.

"Does that happen often?"

"No, usually it's a cat call. But I'm just not in the mood tonight, it's late."

"Do I want to know?"

"Knowing you, yes. But you got enough ammunition tonight."

"True," Mustangs voice was filled with future promises. Ed clenched his fist. "Listen Colonel Bastard - "

"Ni-san! You're back! Oh, good evening Colonel."

"Hey Al, did you find that cat?"

"Yep! Ah Ni-san, she looked so soft and fuzzy!"

"I'm glad you found her."

"Edward, quite lolly-gagging and get in here!" Chambers' voice drifted from behind the door Alphonse was standing in. Al moved out of the way and took off, mostly likely to help Carl in the kitchen. Ed strode in, Mustang right behind him.

"Who's this?" the police chief asked.

"Hmm?" Ed looked behind him at Mustang. Right, no uniform. "This is my CO, Colonel Mustang. He saw me in the _Sandbag_ and then showed up when we were leaving."

"Ah, the 'uncle'. Well, thanks for letting us use Edward here for this mission Colonel, he's a great asset. I'm the police chief Justin Chambers, that there is my deputy Walter Rodgers, Sergeant Carl Monroe is in the kitchen. And this here is First Lieutenant Morgan." Chamber pointed to each in turn, Morgan being the only one in military blue. "He's from the Bureau of Investigations here at East HQ."

Morgan snapped a solute to Ed and Mustang. Mustang answered it and then took up a position leaning against the wall, but Ed just made his way over to an empty seat next to Rodgers.

"I think we might be on to something with this Racer guy," Ed began. "Did you hear what types of jobs he gives out? Deliveries and distractions." He pushed the communication equipment toward Mogran with a nod of thanks. "He's pretty sneaky."

"I want you to be careful tomorrow Ed," Chambers pointed a finger at him. "No unnecessary risks, don't draw attention. Just get us enough evidence to search his place. And don't go jumping to conclusions either, he may not be involved."

"Yeah yeah."

"Coffee!" Carl and Al came in bearing trays. Carl made sure Ed got the first mug. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all," Rodgers answered.

"You won't have use of these next time," Morgan gestured to the microphone and transmitter, "but if you need any information from the military I've been told to give it to you."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Chambers replied. Morgan nodded and got up to leave.

"How long will you be here, Colonel Mustang?" Rodgers asked.

"Fullmetal and I will be taking the Sunday evening train."

"We'll have to make this quick then. You up for it Ed?"

"I've finished in a weekend before, this won't be any different."

"Right," Chambers stood up. "It's late, go home and sleep. Ed, I want you here at two."

"Yes sir."

The room emptied out, the officers going to their desks to collect their jackets and coats while Ed, Al, and Mustang made their way out of station.

"How come you call him 'sir' and not me Fullmetal?"

"Cuz I like him better."

* * *

**A/N:** And here we go, Roy as the uncle. I don't know why I even bothered asking for a vote, everyone who did wanted him. I'ld write more of a note, but my eyes are sore from hours of DDR and Dirge of Cerberus so I really need to go to bed. Please read and review!


	5. In which a job is assigned

**Chapter 5 – In which a job is assigned**

The boys led him to the ran-shack part of East City, the area where families were pressed to pawn off everything but their gold fillings just to stay afloat. Many lived pay check to pay check, a few lived in a debt so deep that come the end of the month they would lose the roof over their heads, and a rare fewer managed to save up enough after years of tight spending, long hours, and luck to move someplace better.

Racer was even rarer. Calling the building Ben, Ala, and Ryan brought him to a house was being generous, but it was more than a shack. Ed was fairly positive the only thing holding it up was the two-story apartment building on one side and the large pile of wood against the wall of the building's other. It was one of the more desperate houses in the area, and its owner did not suit it at all. The man was tall and full, well fed and well cleaned unlike his neighbors. Even his clothes were of a better caliber.

Ed eyed him from behind the other boys, using his height -intentionally and not because he did not have another option!- to his advantage to escape being seen right away. Racer was younger than he expected, younger even than Mustang's thirty. A thick bush of dark red hair sat on his head and hazel eyes shone from between long bangs. He was fit, but the kind that came from running and not fighting. Despite the height differences, Ed figured he would win a fight in a couple of minutes.

"So, anything the four of us can do for you Racer?" Ryan rocked back on his heels as he asked.

"Four?" the adult stood on his tiptoes as if to get a better view.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm short, I get it already!" Ed huffed as he elbowed his way between Ala and Ben.

Racer raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth up lifting a little. Ala snickered.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Ed glared and made a skeptical noise. "Uh huh."

"This is Jerry." Ryan pointed over his shoulder at the blonde. "He's new in town and needs help replenishing his supply of coins after the way he played cards last night."

Ed made of show of crossing his arms and grumbling, turning his gaze to the earthen street. Racer let out a joyous belly laugh.

"That so?" the red head placed his hands on his waist and smiled, almost fondly, down at Edward. "I do happen to have a couple of tasks that I could use done."

Ed's head popped up, his eagerness matching that coming off of the other boys as well.

"I'll give you a dime each. You remember that textile shop owned by Mr. Beck?"

"That old guy with the round glasses?" Ryan asked. "What about it?"

"Well," Racer continued. "We had a disagreement the other day and I've decided to shop else where. But of course I still want to help out the local businesses so can you find someplace else for me to buy cloth from?"

"What type of disagreement?" Ed asked. "Back home I always use to argue with the butcher over prices, but I still always went to the same one."

"Jerry," Ala said in a low hiss.

"What?" Ed asked, equally as low.

"It's not polite to ask questions. He might not give us another job."

"It's a reasonable question Ala," Racer interrupted them. "You see Jerry, I thought Mr. Beck's new employee, a cousin of his, was keeping some money for himself. When I told him of my concerns, Mr. Beck got angry at me, said something about insulting the family and to take my business elsewhere."

"He doesn't sound like a nice man," Ed answered. "You were only trying help."

"That's right. And now can you all help me?"

"No problem," Ben beamed at the adult.

"Good. And couple more things if you have the time. I'll give you each another nickel. Can you stop by a flower stall in the market for me? I need a couple bags of fertilizer, with lots of ammonia in it. And see if you can grab some metal scraps from an automail shop." Racer dug into his pockets and pulled out some coins to spill into Ryan's hand. "Use that to pay for the items. I'll pay you for your work when you get back."

"What do you need scrapes for?" Ed was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach, hoping that he was just jumping to conclusions.

Racer's friendly persona disappeared. Instead his eyes went flat and his voice turned toneless into such a mask of emotionless that it made Mustang's seem to be the work of a toddler. "A thirst for knowledge can be a good thing, but if you ask too many questions you're just nosy and nosy people get hurt."

Ed wanted to glare defiantly back, but instead widened his eyes and took half a step back to show that 'Jerry' was very easily intimidated. Plus the barb rang true, if he had not wanted to know so much perhaps he would have fewer scars on his skin and heart. Perhaps Hughes would still be alive.

Ryan coughed to clear his throat. "We'll be on our way then Racer." He made his way down the three steps leading to the door, pulling Ed after him by his shirtsleeve. Ed went placidly.

"Man Jerry," Ben said once they were out of hearing, almost stepping on Ed's heels. "Told you not to ask questions."

"He wouldn't really hurt anyone, would he?"

"Who knows? I mean, things happen in this part of town all the time. I wouldn't put it pass him though, if he can make that type of face. It's best just to play it cool and only worry about the money."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. But maybe we should have seen if anyone in the neighborhood needed anything done before we went to see Racer?"

"What's this?" Ala put on a face of mock surprise. "Little Jerry, you were the one who wanted to met Racer. Worried you made the wrong choice?"

"No!" Ed clenched his hands at the nickname the dark skinned boy had given him, but held back his out burst. "He's just a little different that I expected him to be."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, releasing his hold on Ed and dropping back so they could walk four abreast. "But he really is a nice guy. I mean, who else would pay us this much? Fifteen cents is a lot for what we're doing."

"I guess," Ed said hesitantly, "So where to first?"

"We'll check out the stores first, we don't want to lug around Racer's stuff the entire time do we?"

"I don't know, Ala's energetic enough today. Maybe we can let him carry it all and use up all of that energy."

"Good luck with that," Ben clapped Ed on the back. "But it won't work, we've tried."

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter didn't quite come out with what I wanted it to have, but if I had included everything I was planning on the chapter would have been really long. I'm sure you guys wouldn't have minded, but it would mean a really long time before my next update. And I mean really long, I'm ocean hopping on Monday to spend two weeks over in Germany and I really wanted to update before I leave. Not that I've had a regualar update schedule for this story, but for any of you who have followed me on other stories this is the most frequentlly I have ever updated.

So hopefully this ties you over until I'm State-side again to start writing. There's a clue to what's going on here, see if you can figure it out ^_~ I'm not planning on bring a book to read, I think I'ld rather write so I don't have to worry about finishing it and still have to carry it around from city to city. I've got a couple of plot bunnies floating around in my head, details on my profile page. Any one in particular you want me to work on?

Reviews are nice! I'll get you a virtual suriver. ^^


	6. In which Ed becomes a god

**Chapter 6 – In which Ed becomes a god**

They headed out towards East City's main business center but then turned south before reaching it.

"Um guys," Ed asked in an uncertain voice, "Aren't the stores that way?" He pointed a finger towards the main drag. Of course Ed knew that there were other shopping areas, cheaper and less crowded through out the city. They were most likely heading toward Iris Street, but his cover did not allow him to know such things. The boys around him thought he had been in town for only a couple of days, not practically lived there for years.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Ryan answered. "But Racer doesn't like going to there, he says it too crowded. It's kinda overpriced too, since it's near the train station and all the visitors hit all those stores. You'll learn Jerry, us locals go to smaller, more local centers."

Ed shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess. I'm all for saving money."

"Yeah! So I can win it off you in poker again!" Ala slung an arm over Ed's shoulder.

Ben snickered and Ed glared at the fair-haired boy that attached himself to his upper body. "Next time Ala, next time I think I'll be winning."

"Yeah?" Ben turned around to walk backwards to look at Ed and Ala while he talked. "I think you won, what? Three hands total?"

"Hey, if there's beginner's luck stands to reason that there's beginner's bad luck too right?"

Ben lighted a finger, opened his mouth to speak, and then promptly closed it without making a sound. He tried again. "Maybe – "

"Look out idiot!" Ryan's warning came to late and Ben collided with a street performer who had been juggling fire lit sticks. The performer panicked; he dropped one stick, missed another, and the one he had just tossed got just a little to much oomph. It soared over his head and just missed Ala's nose to land hissing on the sidewalk.

The juggler turned around, a scowl on his face and the fires of Hell in his eyes landing on Ben. Ben did what any other carelessly roaming teenager would do – gave a mangled scream and ran as fast as he could down the street in the opposite direction.

Ed, Ala, and Ryan chased after him, all four only slowing after several quick turns to throw off their pursuer, who did not chase them after all. They stood for a moment, panting and grinning goofily at each other when a voice sounded to them from the store they stood in front of.

"Getting into trouble?"

Ed's head snapped up, quickly assessing the person leaning in the doorway of shop before relaxing. Curses, he was on a mission and should be alert and know his surroundings at all time! But it was so easy to pretend to be a normal teenager with this group.

Ala gave the guy a sly look. "Not really."

The stranger laughed. "Right, I remember those times. Wasn't too long ago for myself."

"This your shop?" Ryan asked. Ed guessed he had already deduced that store was the kind they were looking for. The display of clothes and fabrics in the windows was a pretty big clue.

"Yup, name's Tom Zeh. You boys want some water?"

They turned him down with thanks and made their way down the street. All four of them made sure to look at the name of the road they were on at the next intersection.

"Well, there's a dime for each us." Ben interlaced his fingers and placed them behind his head.

"Now what?" Ed asked, "The fertilizer or metal?"

"I vote fertilizer," Ala said. "It lighter."

"Well yeah," Ryan affirmed, "But it would be easier to carry the metal. No big bags to carry."

"Vote not carrying!" Ala's hand shot up in the air, followed closely by Ben's.

"Me neither!"

Ryan sighed and looked to Ed. "Guess you and I are the only two men here Jerry."

Ben sputtered. "Hey!"

Ed laughed.

They ran into a bit of snag at the automail store; Racer had told them to get scraps but he had not said what type of metals he preferred. They stood outside the first shop for a while debating it until Ed just huffed and went through the door by himself. Fifteen minutes later he came out with a couple of pieces in his hands and dumped them in Ala's arms.

"What'ld you get?" Ryan asked.

"Some steel and some types of iron."

Ben tried to raise an eyebrow, but it refused to move by itself so the other tagged along. "Why those?"

Ed shrugged, "They're strong, sturdy stuff. You can make and do a lot with them. What?" All three boys were looked rather strangely at him.

Ben spoke first. "I think we've found a nerd."

"Wh-what?" Ed said in indignation.

"You have to help me with my homework Jerry!" Ala dropped the metal in his hands and clutched at Ed's left sleeve.

"Um…no."

"Please!"

Ed did not realize any boy over the age of ten knew how to make puppy dog eyes. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll help. All of you," he added, anticipating the question.

"Bless you Oh Mighty One," Ala made a half bow to Ed before leaning down all the way to pick up his dropped scrap metal.

"I don't think you quite know what you're getting into here Jerry," Ryan said. "Ala's a dunce."

"Am not!"

"Tsk tsk, children," Ed mocked scolded. "Come on, let's hurry and get this done."

"Yes Mother," they all chorused. Ed ground his teeth.

--

Racer was quite please by their success, but seemed most impressed with the types of metal scraps they brought back.

"Steel, cast iron, regular iron, spiegeleisen. Where'd you get that from?"

Ryan did most of the speaking. "Jerry insisted we go to one of the fancy shop near the center to see if any place had some. Does it work okay?"

The red head looked up from checking the scraps to look at Ed. "Did you pick out the fertilizer too Jerry?"

Ed nodded slowly, as if he were shy and did not want the attention. "It's what you wanted, right?"

"I couldn't have picked out anything better myself. In fact, I'm so grateful I'll pay you all twenty cents instead of fifteen."

All four boys looked at each other and grinned.

"Thanks Racer!" Ryan chirped as the man placed all the promised coins into his hands. He divided it up and gave each teen his due.

They waved good-bye to Racer and set off down the street. Ed felt a prickling on the back of neck the entire way. He tried to act as if nothing was wrong, but his instincts had always kept him alive. A quick check to his surroundings did not show anything, so when the turned the corner he looked back towards Racer's house real quick. The man was still on that small front porch, and staring at him. Ed was not sure it that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

**A/n:** So sorry it took me so long to update! I had this other story idea bite me real hard in Germany so I had to write. It's now sitting peacefully on my harddrive and part one of two is already up under the title of The Consequences of Meddling. And of course its FMA ^_~ Heads up though its in my normal style as of late, and thus not like this one.

Some of you might get the idea that this feels like a filler (all of these chapters, aside from the first one, make me feel the same way) but there is good information here. Any ideas yet as to what Racer's planning? You'll find out in the next chapter, I promise. In the mean time, please try to feed my addiction and review ^_^.


	7. In which the music goes ‘Dun dun dun!’

**Chapter 7 – In which the music goes 'Dun dun **_**dun!'**_

Ed joined Ala, Ben, and Ryan in eating shaved ice before making his excuses to leave.

"I'm sorry! But my uncle's trying to be a family man and all that. He's insisting that I help him make dinner tonight. Have you ever had to say no to an officer? They really don't leave you much choice." Ed gave a depressed shrug.

Ben sighed, "Fine, fine. We release you from your duties."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "We'll see you around, right Jerry?"

"You bet'cha!" Ed waved and headed towards the northwest corner of the city, where most of the military personal lived. Once out of sight he changed course and headed towards the East City Police Department.

It was rather nice to walk down the streets without catching stares. Granted he liked the attention Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist got from the people but it was nice to get away from it once in a while. It was typically hard to hide his eye color, so he wanted to get a full use out of the contact lenses ECPD had given him for the mission.

Regardless, he might have drawn a little too much attention from Racer. He paused to admire a pair of shoes in a window frame –who wouldn't want black, platform boots with a _steel _toe? – before continuing to the station. He'd see what Rodgers and Chambers had to say.

He pushed open the door and waved to Carl who was helping Henry take a statement from man upset about a broken window. He held up three fingers to indicate Rick, Rodgers and Chambers were waiting for him in the back and then slowly raised a fourth. Ed gave him a baffled look and then almost cracked up laughing as Carl stood stone stiff and gave a handbook example of a military salute. Mustang was in back as well.

"Ed! How'd it go?" Rick asked as soon as Ed found himself in the office part of the building.

"Um…the mission was, successful?"

"I take it what you found means trouble." Mustang walked out of the kitchen with a plate of what looked liked leftovers from a pasta dinner one of the police officers had the night before.

Ed nodded before turning back to Rick. "Where are the others?"

"They went to give dinner to guy we have locked up. Should be back soon."

"Bastard, any more of that left?" Ed nodded towards Mustang's plate.

"I'm sure there are a few _small_ bites left."

Ed clenched his fists and ground his teeth before brushing past Mustang to gain access to the kitchen. By the time he found and heated up his food Rodgers and Chambers returned. Al showed up too. Ed figured he had spent the day at the animal shelter.

Seeing him, Chambers headed over to the conference room and the rest of them followed. "So Ed, what'd you find out?"

Ed took the time to finishing chewing his mouthful before answering. "The next target is a shop owned by Tom Zeh. It's on the outskirts of Iris Street."

He took another forkful as Rodgers wrote things down.

"Sir," Ed began, looking directly at the police chief, "I don't think this can be wrapped up by the end of the weekend."

"What do you mean?"

"This guy, Racer, I can't tell if he's the alchemist or someone else is, but he had us get fertilizer and scrap metal."

"I don't follow," Rick said.

"Fertilizer has ammonia in it," Al explained. "It can be used to make explosives."

A low whistle came from the direction of the door, coming from Carl who just entered. "So this guy is serious."

Ed nodded. "We already knew that money had been taken for two years now, but it's being used to buy alchemic supplies. And the house Racer's in is no place for large transmutations. It's going on somewhere else. We just can't take him in and have everything stop."

Chambers sighed, running the fingers of his left hand up the bridge of nose to his forehead before bringing them back to table. "You're not doing this alone Ed."

The blonde scoffed. " 'Course not, the bastard has to help." He jerked a thumb at Mustang, who shot Ed a disgruntled look.

"No I don't Fullmetal. Don't forget I'm your superior."

"You do get that this is important right? High risk?"

"Yes, and that you can't leave this case if we want a chance like this. But you don't need me. Have one of these officers help you out instead."

"Ala, Ben, and Ryan have already identified _you_ as the uncle I'm staying with. If that changes it'll be a risk to the mission, undermining my cover." Ed shot back.

Mustang glared, about to retort when Rodgers cleared his throat.

"Ed's right. We really don't have another choice if we want to solve this case." The deputy began. "And since we already know the military's interested there shouldn't be too big of a problem having you placed here right?"

"No," Mustang almost growled, shooting Ed a look before crossing his arms. "But this also means Alphonse has to leave."

"What?!" "Why?!" Both teens raised objection.

"Because Alphonse is too noticeable. He's never far from you Fullmetal, so people are bound to get suspicious of 'Jerry' on looks alone. If you want to keep your cover intact, he has to go."

"Bastard," Ed growled under his breath, but he knew Mustang was right.

"It's okay Brother," Al piped. "I'll go visit Granny and Winry."

Ed's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "Fine."

"Right, anything else we should know Ed?" Chambers asked.

Ed paused, unsure as to what was okay to divulge and what was not. "I think I've…attracted Racer's attention. He stared at me while I was walking away."

"Lots of people stare when you walk by Ed." Carl said with a wink.

There was a flash of blue light and Carl found himself the target of small wooden spheres transmuted from the table and a piercing gaze from a blonde. Rick let loose a chuckle.

"Not like that you idiot," Ed spat out. "I drew attention to myself by getting things that are good for transmutations. Racer knows I have some knowledge of alchemy now, but doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing. I'll just have to convince him that I can help him out."

"So nothing you can't handle," Rick said. "But thanks for letting us know."

Ed shrugged. "You'd 've chewed me out if someone else told you."

"Right then," the police chief placed his hands on the table and stood up. "Everyone go home and get some sleep. Ed make sure you fix the table before you leave." He eyed the shallow craters around the alchemist.

"Yes sir."

The police left, leaving Al and Ed to pick up the wooden ammunition. Mustang stayed behind, leaning against the wall watching them work. Ed grumbled under his breath about useless colonels while placing the transmuted wood back on the table to return it to its previous state.

Beckoning to Al, Ed made his way out of the police station, Mustang following behind them. When they were a block or two away from the building Mustang spoke.

"You've done a lot of these types of missions? You seem pretty comfortable with all this, and the officers all seem to know what you can handle."

Ed snorted, using his left hand to brush a stray piece of hair out of his face. "You never read my reports?"

Mustang's steps halted just a little and Ed smirked in triumph. "Not all the way through; usually just the parts about how well you worked with ECPD. I did not bother myself in reading the mission details."

Ed stared at his superior and mumbled "lazy bastard" under his breath.

"Brother," Al spoke hesitantly. "What didn't you tell them?"

Ed sighed and scuffed his right foot along the ground. "Racer wanted some metal too, automail scraps. So I got him some steel, iron, cast iron, and…spiegeleisen."

"Cast iron's iron and silicon, right?" Mustang asked. "What's in spiegeleisen?"

"Iron, right Brother?"

"Uh-huh, with silicon and carbon." Ed shoved his hands in his pockets and watched his brother think.

"Iron, carbon, silicon," Al muttered under his breath.

"Don't forget the fertilizer," Ed chimed.

Alphonse added ammonia to his list. "Iron, carbon, silicon, ammonia…"

Ed decided to help him out a little bit. "Water, 35 liters. Ammonia, 4 liters. Phosphorus-"

"800 grams," Al finished in a whisper. "No, he couldn't be. Why would anyone want to have a large group work on that, or even find the people willing to do it?"

"Hold on a minute," Roy interrupted. "What are you guys talking about? What didn't you tell the officers Fullmetal?"

Ed closed his eyes and tilted his head back before taking a deep breath and looking Mustang in the eyes. "Racer's gathering materials for human transmutation."

* * *

**A/N:** The cat's out of the bag! We finally know what's going on, or do we? *cue second dun dun _dun_* I debating on how much home/school life I should show, I've never been strong in character relationships and seem to do better with action (though not nesseccarily fight scenes). In my head there isn't too much left plotted out, but things tend to expand as a I write. I never expected to reveal Racer's agenda in chapter 7, considering I was thinking a 10, 11 chapter fic. *sigh* Looks like it will be a little longer.

Well, anyway. There's chapter 7. Did you like it? What ever you think, let me know in a review!


	8. In which Ed wakes up earlier than planne

**Chapter 8 – In Which Ed Wakes Up Earlier Than Planned**

Ed woke up to the sight of his brother leaning over him.

"Al," he mumbled, "It's too early to wake up."

"Someone's knocking on the door."

"Huh?" But now that he listened for it, he heard a soft sound coming from the door.

"You could've let 'em in," Ed said as he rolled out of bed.

"I figured you might want to get dressed first."

He looked down at his obvious bare chest and decided his brother had a good point. Opening the door in your underwear was typically frowned upon.

The knock came again, louder this time.

"Be with you in a minute!" Ed broadcasted as he searched through his suitcase for clean clothes. He found clean pants and settled for a shirt that looked the least wrinkled.

Al opened the door after his brother nodded an okay as his arms found the correct holes.

"Good morning Al."

"Good morning Ms. Cloé."

Cloé stuck her head around Al to greet Ed. "Morning Ed. Oh! Your hair's down. Can I braid it for you?"

"Um…I guess," he shrugged and headed into the bathroom to grab his comb and hair band form the sink.

"What brings you hear this early?" Ed asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Cloé settled behind him.

"It's ten o'clock Ed," She held her hand out for the comb.

"Well, I find that early," he grumbled.

Cloe sighed, gathering his hair in her hand to start the plait. "Your CO's been up for awhile now."

Ed snorted. "Good for him."

"Ed! You really should show him some more respect."

"I will when I feel like it. Ow!" Cloé had given a tug on his hair and Al snickered.

"You two will be living in close quarters for awhile. Promise me you'll try to get along?"

"And no destroying things Brother," Al chimed in.

Ed glared at the armor sitting across from him before sighing in defeat. "Yeah, yeah. I promise."

"Good. Band please," Ed handed it back over his shoulder. "Now, I came to take you two to the train station."

"But I thought our tickets were for later today, why do we have to leave so soon Ms. Cloé?" Al asked.

"Well, Justin and Colonel Mustang made some adjustments. It's known that the Fullmetal Alchemist is here at the moment so he has to leave in order to give 'Jerry' some security."

Ed pulled away when he felt Cloé finish with his hair and turned to look at her. "So, what stop do I get off on?"

"Chauncey, it's the second stop. I think Carl is driving you back. By that time Colonel Mustang should have a house picked out for you two to stay in."

"It better be big enough for me to have my own room," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I'll let him know, but no promises. Now, I'll help you pack. The train leaves in just under an hour."

~*~

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Al asked again.

Ed waited to respond until his head popped through the shirt he was changing into.

"Don't worry about me, I've done similar missions before and while Mustang's a bastard he's not completely useless. And don't you dare tell _anyone_ I said that."

"We'll see."

"Aall!"

The armor giggled, but quickly turned solemn. "Play it safe, please Brother? I know you want to stop him, and I really wish I could help you, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ed paused in undoing his braid to look at his younger brother. Sighing, he collapsed into the seat across from him and ran his flesh hand through his bangs. "I'll play it safe, by my standards. Look before leaping and all that, and at least leave a note if I sneak out. How's that sound?"

The pin pricks of light that served as Al's eyes it up. "Thanks Brother."

"This means you have to stay out of trouble too." Ed shook his right index finger at Al before returning to his hair.

The younger Elric chuckled. "Sure Brother."

"Chauncey in five minutes," announced a train worker walking down the aisle.

Ed finished switching his hair from braid to ponytail and stood up. "That's my cue."

Al looked at Ed and the blonde gave him a winning smile, eyes hazel from the contacts full of confidence. "I'll be fine. Oh."

Ed unclipped the pocket watch from his pants and dropped it into his brother's waiting gauntlet. His trademark coat was already packed into the suitcase at Al's feet. "Take care of that for me, will ya?"

"Mmmhmm."

The train was coming into the station now and with a great hiss the machine came to a stop in a cloud of smoke.

"See you around Al," and with that Ed drew a large breath before turning around and walking down the aisle with a little bounce in his step towards the exit.

It took him awhile, but eventually he found Carl waiting for him towards the middle of the platform. Ed did not realize it was him at first, usually he preferred to keep his sandy hair uncovered. He had to say, the man looked really silly in a hat.

"Jerry, how was your trip?"

"Normal," Ed shrugged.

Right. He was supposed to be Jerry all the time now, aside from the house with Mustang. No knowledge of military more than a nephew would know and only theoretical knowledge of alchemy. Orphan who lost his parents to a fire not too long ago and shuffled off to live with an uncle in the military who did not give him much of a second thought. He would have to ask Mustang about his own cover and might need to think of a limbo place he could have been before coming. When hanging with Ben, Ryan, and Ala the other day he had not exactly been a grieving kid. Maybe a grandma who could not provide for him in the long term, yeah that would work. And a developed fear of fire.

Carl led him to a waiting wagon; the pair of horses connected to it tied up to the hitching post. Ed climbed onto the seat a little less graceful than Carl, but the officer was kind enough to just smirk a bit before backing up and heading towards East City. Without a car it would take them a good two hours to get there, but they did not have much of a choice. Only the really rich or the high ranking officers ever rode in one and that was not an image that they wanted to present.

"Right," Carl began once they were the only ones in sight. "No contact. At all, okay? You tell your CO things and he'll tell us."

Well that made things easier, he could let Mustang determine what to tell ECPD. They did not have to know Racer was gathering supplies for human transmutation. It was better if they thought it was simply a money and bomb scheme.

"What about emergencies?"

"Lost kitten ad on lamppost on the corner of Iris and Marr. Rick walks by there everyday on his way to work. Oh here," Carl handed over a key.

Ed turned it over in his hand before pulling up his right sleeve. He clapped and touched the panel on his automail forearm; a panel swung open on a hinge to revel the wires underneath. Off to the left was a small slot he had made previously that he slipped the key in. If his cover was blown, he would have to get to a safe house and stay away from what ever place Mustang had found or the police station to not draw attention there. It was practical to store the key for it in his automail, always on him and always hidden.

"What's it to?"

"The top apartment of the red brick building with green shutters on Abra, number 11."

"Right. Thanks."

"No prob. And I know you've probably heard several times from Cloé, Al, and your CO, not to mention the Chief, but keep your head down and play it safe."

Ed deflated and sunk against seat. "Yeah, yeah. And don't blow anything up."

Carl laughed. "You better. Isn't the point of trying to stop Racer preventing things from going boom?"

"Ah…good point."

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry I haven't updated in like, two months. I've started school again and got distracted by other fan universes. For anyone else who likes Transformers, check out my profile! The rest of you might want to check it out for other reasons. My goal for November (National Novel Writing Month) is to right 50,000 words and I would love some help in decided what to write. Thanks all!


	9. In which Ed is welcomed home

**Chapter 9 – In Which Ed is Welcomed Home**

Carl dropped Ed off at a small local market and then took off after telling him where the house Mustange was renting was. Ed gave a wave goodbye and with a 'see you later Jerry' Carl clucked and started the wagon forward.

Ed walked along the streets, taking care to look at everything as if he was seeing it for the first time. Some of it, he was. He had never really held an interest in the Parade Block, as the section was known as. It was where a lot of career military men and women ended up living and Ed rarely interacted with anyone in blues not of Mustang's unit.

He spent longer then needed wandering around to get used to the scenery. There were a lot of condos and townhouses, houses next to each other with mirrored floor plans. The monotony would drive him crazy if he stayed for so long. He needed a lot more space for a permanent settlement.

Ed did not know Mustang's reason for picking the location he did, but Ed was glad for it when he finally came up to it. The house was on the south end of the military section, meaning it was one of the old original parts of the Parade Block from before the region extended north where the cookie cutter houses were built. Which also meant that their current home was close to the civilian part of East City. There was less of a chance of someone from the military would see him and talk about seeing the Fullmetal Alchemist in town.

Digging into his pocket Ed climbed the stairs to the front door and dug out the key chain Carl had given him along the route. He pushed opened the door to a mini lobby; there was a door in front of him, two in wall mailboxes to the left, and a second door to the right.

Giving a look towards the door directly in front of him, Ed walked over to the left wall to check the names on the mailboxes. Apartment one was empty by the looks of it and the second one had the names "Ron Matte" and "Jerome Matte" underneath the brass number.

Shrugging, Ed turned around and stuck the key he had dug out earlier in to the door across the hall. It opened to a set of stairs that creaked when he stepped on it.

"Jerry?"

So Mustang was here, not that he really expected the colonel to be out much.

"Yeah, it's me."

He continued up the stairs, noticing that they all made some type of noise as he did so. The seventh one actually made a sound like a gun shot that caused him to jump. Man, this house was old.

"The movers are here," Mustang called out next, just as Ed reached the top of the stairs and stepped into the living room.

"I can see that," Ed said looking around. Mustang was in civvies, directing two men in coveralls in the placement of the furniture that occupied the center of the room. A couch, bookshelves, an armchair, and three tables of various sizes.

"Which one's my room?"

Mustang turned and contemplated the three doors behind him. "The one on the far right. You'll be making more midnight trips to the kitchen then me."

"Har har," Ed made his way over mentioned door with out looking at the other men in the room.

As far as rooms went, it was not half bad. A bed, end table, dresser, and small wardrobe left little room for floor space, but it was enough for him to do strength exercises and that was all he really needed. He crawled over his bed to look out the sole window and was greeted with a wonderful view of the house next door. So much for natural light, he scoffed. The first thing to get would be some curtains; he really did not need some one peering into his room while washing dishes. Moving the bed would be a must too.

He set about doing that himself, rotating it so was along the other wall and moved his dresser to the other side of the window from it's previous space now occupied from the bed.

"You need help kid?"

Ed looked from wedging the bed in the corner up to see the movers standing in the doorway.

"Nah, thanks though. I'm almost done anyway."

The movers gave each other doubting looks.

"Hey, can I get some help here?" Mustang called from somewhere else in the apartment.

The men in the doorway looked back towards the living room, the slightly taller one shrugged and they left to help the military man out after shooting a glance towards Ed.

He slapped himself on the forehead once they left. Really, having automail gave him extra strength so moving furniture by himself was no big deal. But it would for a normal teenager, like he was supposed to be pretending to be. He'd have to be more aware of that in the future.

Just under two hours later there was a knock on his door. Ed looked up from putting away the clothes he found in a couple of bags in the wardrobe – bought by Cloé seeing as they all made him look presentable and were colors he looked good in – to see his CO leaning against the door frame.

"They're gone," Mustang said, not needing to elaborate.

"This is a pretty nifty place, how long do you think this will last?"

Mustang entered the room and sat on the bed, Ed leaned against the wardrobe at his back.

"I had to tell my CO that we suspect this to be related to illegal alchemy practices. We're to take this slow, not attract attention. He guessed six months. Normally under such circumstance some one else in the military would be here with you but seeing as I've already been marked," He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm still responsible for the work I would have done in Central, so we'll have a lot of subterfuge going on here because we don't want to advertise my presence. And potentially yours indirectly."

"The apartment downstairs?"

The man on the bed nodded. "The higher up here at East City HQ know who I am and where I am. The rest of the staff though, just thinks I'm a first lieutenant. I'll be making visits to HQ everyday to pick up paper work meant for me sent via General Scott. I'll bring it here to work on things, in the office set up downstairs. The rest of the soldiers should just think I'm doing errands for Scott."

"Right, good to know," And with that Ed turned around to continue his sorting.

Behind him on the bed, Mustang blinked. "You don't want to know anything else? How information is getting to ECPD, safety measures, all those details? You usually want to know everything."

Ed hung up a shirt with a sigh and then turned around. "Look, Mustang. I don't need to know. You usually love keeping stuff from me, why be concerned now?"

"It was for your own good, and a fairly decent amount of this 'withheld information' was simply a product of your mind." Ed's snort interrupted him for a moment. "I know information is usually withheld incase a solider is captured, but not knowing something in this case might get you into trouble this time around."

Ed stared at his commander, arms crossed over his chest. "You grew up during a war, I grew up doing this. I know what I need to know and what I don't. And what I shouldn't. You'll just have to trust me on this."

They studied each other for a few minutes. Ed could see Mustang saw the reason behind it, knew that Ed had more experience in this department even if he was loath to admit it.

Trust was a big thing to ask for. They never were on the best of terms; Ed trusted Mustang to use him as a tool, to give him information on the Stone from time to time. But in all regards he was still treated as just a kid, sometimes a smart kid, but still a kid. Asking Mustang to trust that he knew what he was doing, that he had control over the situation, and would not mess things up was a whole different level. Especially since in the past his assignments from Mustang had never gone as planned. But this was different, Ed had been doing undercover work successfully for years now without military supervision, and Mustang just had to get used to the fact.

And then there was the whole thing where he had to trust Mustang to help keep his cover and pass along the correct information. That the trust was mutual, that Mustang would help him in this investigation and not try to hide things. Ed thought they were getting there.

Ed turned away first, already knowing that somehow he already had that trust in his CO and just never acknowledged it. All he could do now was let things play out.

"I'm going to the market for some food. You want anything?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Are you ever full?"

Ed glowered. "You want anything or not?"

"No, I'm sure you'll get all we'll need."

Ed let a smile ghost over his face before heading out the door.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know, it's been awhile since I've worked on this. I've had other bunnies pop up and demand my attention, and requests for other stories to be worked on. So this one has taken a back seat. But don't worry, I'm still planning on writing this and updating more than four times a year ^_~


	10. In which Ed buys fabric

**A/N:** This chapter is highly dedicated to Kateydidn't, who harassed me to get it done. But that's okay, I gave her permission to do so. Consider it a lesson of how much power you reviewer can have over me. Please don't abuse it, you'll kill me if you all swarm at once.

* * *

Breed a Better Mousetrap

_By Uniasus_

**Chapter 10 – In which Ed buys fabric

* * *

**

Racer had a network of his own. When Ed walked out of school Tuesday morning, the red head was standing on a corner down the road. How the hell had he found out where 'Jerry' went to school? He'd only registered yesterday!

Ed ignored him; he turned and headed in the opposite direction down the street, automail hand in his pocket while the other held onto the single strap of his backpack over his shoulder. He didn't look at Racer, just pretended the man wasn't there and staring at his back.

He made a point of not going 'home'. Racer had already discovered his school too quickly, leading him to the apartment would be foolish. So instead Ed made his way to the teen center. He hadn't made plans to meet anyone there, but it was a safe place to go. Ben was there too, he arrived a few minutes prior and was just in the process of spreading books and paper over a table.

"Jerry! How's school going?"

Ed shrugged. "It's school. And my English teacher sucks. We have to read a whole book by Friday."

"Ew."

"Yeah, I know."

Ben headed over towards an empty table, Ed behind him. "So," the other teen began. "Mind helping me with my chemistry homework?"

Ed sighed, but he really didn't have anything better to do. It shouldn't be that much different from helping Al out, right?

Ben, as it turned out, did not have Al's skills. Teaching him was a mess of wide-eyed stares, the pink shavings of erasures, and hastily made metaphors. But the look on Ben's face when he finally got a concept was a nice reward. Though Ed wasn't too sure his patience would last as long with Ala. The part Ishbalan hadn't shown up, but Ben made it quite clear the boy was the worst off of the three of them.

Ed winced at the thought and then collapsed onto his bed in the apartment he shared with the bastard. Teaching Al was great, teaching Ben was just okay, but Ala? There had been times today he had to keep his frustrations in check. He let out a soft growl. He wasn't a very patient person.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang knocked on his open door and then moved to lean against the door frame. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," he ground out, looking at the ceiling. "Actually, no." He pushed himself upright, supporting his torso with his arms to look at the colonel. "Racer was at the school today."

Mustang frowned. "Do you know if he was there for any particular reason?"

"Me." Ed could feel Mustang's calculating eye on him, but he ignored it in favor of standing up and brushing off his clothes. He missed his boots, Cloé had forbidden him to wear them, and the few centimeters of difference was really obvious as he brushed by Mustang on his way to the kitchen.

The bastard followed him, face impassive. "Do you think he knows who you are?"

"Nah," he opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of pasta. "He's just curious. I revealed too much on Saturday. Normally I try to pretend I don't know shit, but for assignments on a deadline, sometimes you have to take a few risks to get what you need in time."

"But now you've shown your hand too early."

Ed shrugged while filling a pot with water. "Not like I'm in trouble or anything, I've just attracted Racer's attention. Which might be a good thing. You said we were given six months right?"

Mustang nodded, a slight frown on his face.

"Well, I don't really want to give him that long to do whatever it is he's doing. He's been doing human transmutation for two years already. Well, whoever he's working for any way." He turned to lean against the kitchen counter to look at his CO while the water boiled.

"You know, you usually send me off to look into reports of strange alchemy at work. How in the world did Racer's group not draw suspicion before now?"

Mustang's frown increased, but Ed noticed something behind his eyes flicker. The bastard had an idea. He waited for the colonel to share, but he didn't. He really was a bastard wasn't he?

"Well?" the blonde asked.

"Well what, Fullmetal?"

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?"

Mustang's face shut down, and Ed got the impression the colonel hadn't realized his face had been that readable. "I don't know what you're talking about," the raven haired man said.

Ed ground his teeth. "We haven't been sharing this apartment for more than a week and I already hate you more."

Mustang flashed him a smile and left the kitchen.

Racer wasn't there on Wednesday and Ed let go of the breath he had been holding since he walked down the school's front hallway. He had played it as no big deal to Mustang last night, and in the scheme of things it wasn't, but he had seen little snags develop into mission crippling knots before.

He spent out the week hanging with Ala, Ben, and Ryan, minimizing the time he spent in the apartment, and come Saturday they had once again visited Racer for a job. Ed made sure to spend the time they spent on the red head's doorstep behind the other boys. They split up this time; Ala and Ben had been given letters to deliver to people while Ed and Ryan headed to Tom Zeh's textile shop.

"So, what do we need again Jerry?" Ryan asked as they down Isis street.

"A 183 centimeter wide piece of cotton," Ed shook his head. "I have no idea what anyone would want with that much cloth."

"To make clothes out of it, dummy," Ryan bumped his shoulder into Ed's.

"Does Racer _look_ like the type of guy who knows how to sew?"

"Ehh,"

"Thought so."

When they walked into the shop, Zeh was helping someone else already. The guy seemed to be having trouble picking out a fabric pattern. "I know she'd like both of them," he said to the store owner, "but I don't know which one she'd like _more_."

Zeh laughed. "It's always hard buying for a lady."

The other man hummed in agreement, and then seemed to notice that Ed and Ryan and entered the shop. "Why don't you help these lads out while I think?"

"If you insist," Zeh replied.

"I do." The man shifted himself over to the window side of the counter to allow the teens to have space to approach.

"Ah, you guys," Zeh smiled at them and Ed couldn't help but smile back. "Not getting into trouble this week, are you?"

Ed shook his head.

"Nah," Ryan answered, just running some errands. "A friend wants these special type of clips. They've got stretchy material between them and have something that look like claws on the end." The brunette clamped his hands in imitation.

Zeh put on a thoughtful look. "I have something that might work, why don't you follow me to the back and see if I have what your friend needs. Excuse me," he directed towards the other patron before disappearing behind a door with Ryan in tow. Ed made his way toward the isle that looked like it had cotton down it. Before heading down it, he silently clapped his hands and transmuted a small mirror into the end of it from which he could watch the counter.

The other patron, without even bothering to look around, opened the till and quickly removed four dollars before putting it in his pocket and closing till back up. Ed removed the mirror, and then jogged down the island to pick out a black roll of cotton to bring up to the counter. He took his time approaching the front of the store, making sure to get a good look at the other guy. It made sense the people who actually did the stealing weren't kids, and so this new person had to be a part of the same organization as Racer.

He was skinny, limber, but from the subtle way he moved Ed could tell it was all muscle under those clothes. A light athleticism that was similar to his own. Sandy hair, large hands, and about the same height of Rodgers, Ed couldn't get a good look at his face. Getting around the counter to do so would defiantly raise suspicion.

Ed took his time getting to the counter, taking slow steps to prolong his scrutiny, but eventually he reached and placed cotton roll down with a thunk.

"So," the other guy began in an effort of small talk, "how goes school lad?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't really like it and don't like the thought of homework," he grumbled, doing his best to act like he hadn't seen the older guy steal from the till.

Zeh and Ryan reappeared at that moment, the teen holding two of the clasps Racer had specified in his hands. "You boys need this cut too?"

"Yeah, 183 centimeters," Ryan spoke.

Zeh turned to the other man first. "Did you decide which pattern to go with?"

"I'll take the one on the left."

Ed felt the guys' eyes on him, but he didn't turn to look at him.

He refrained to mention to Mustang that night that it was more than Racer interested in him. It didn't change matters, and if the bastard thought he should hide something, why couldn't he?

**

* * *

A/N #2**: Heh, a chapter! I'm sure some of you fainted in shock or such sort. When you've recovered, care to provide a review? Cuz I wuvs them. And you more for giving them. I mean, if you have something to say. Don't just take class notes in a review form and send it to me. You'll be upset at losing your notes.


	11. In which Ed skips school

Breed a Better Mousetrap

_By Uniasus_

**Chapter 11 – In which Ed skips school**

* * *

It was on his way to school that Ed met Racer again. He walked past an intersection when he heard someone call his name.

"Jerry."

Ed slowly turned and found the redheaded adult leaning against the brick of the building. He hadn't seen him when he walked past and he cursed at himself for it. What should he do, act the nervous teen in a hurry to get to school, or the teen who knew he was being watched? He chose the former.

"Hey Racer! If you needed an errand run for you, I can stop by after school. I don't want to be late to class." He turned to head towards the school, and to his surprise Racer fell into step with him.

"Wouldn't you want to do something more exciting than school? I know you don't do much in classes."

Ed shrugged. He wasn't too sure if Racer was guessing about his school habits, or had actually found out about them somehow.

"And yet," the adult continued. "You got a hundred on your chemistry test."

Ed stopped and turned to face Racer, thumbs settling into the straps of his bookbag. He ignored the other school child who almost bumped into him, but did take notice of Rick and Cloé, who he could see walking in his direction from over Racer's shoulder. "How do you know that? We aren't supposed to get those back till today."

Racer gave a sly grin. "I happen to know Miss Talino."

Ed gave the appearance of nonchalantly brushing it off, but inwardly he tensed. He knew Racer had a network, but this was beyond what he thought possible. Had he always had a contact in the school, or had he made it just to check up on him? Ed wanted to say the Racer was always friendly with the teachers, it would help find which students would be helpful for him, but the alchemist couldn't be sure. Then again, it could just be his ego talking. Al wasn't around to pop it.

He turned to once again make his way towards the high school, making his stride a little shorter than before to give Rick the chance to catch up and eavesdrop if he wanted to. Ed expected Racer to either walk with him or leave, not grab his wrist and prevent him from taking another step. The man was too tall and too full to see around without moving; Ed wouldn't tell if the Rick and his wife were nearby or not.

"Look Jerry, obviously school isn't very fun for you, but you're good at it. So how about doing something more interesting? You're a curious lad."

"Like what?" Ed crossed his arms, but didn't look into Racer's face and glare like he wanted to. 'Jerry' was someone with less of fight than he was and had backed down in front of Racer before. It would be off if he didn't do so again now. So he settled for an intrigued, but wary look.

"Careful wife," a man called out and Ed recognized the voice as Rick's. He didn't want things to develop to a point where he would need the cop's help, but knowing his was there made Ed feel better. Racer really caught him off guard.

"Ever tried alchemy?"

"N-no. Though I read a book about it once. It seemed interesting."

"That's settled than." Racer slung an arm over Ed's shoulder and started leading him away from the high school. They past Rick and Cloé and Ed made sure to only give them a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. He'd be fine, nothing to worry about. Rick gave him a confident wink, but Cloé looked a little worried. But that was typical of her, and it made him feel warm to have someone concerned about his welfare.

* * *

It was half past nine when Roy Mustang's phone rang. It took two rings before he realized _he_ would have to answer and not his staff.

"Roy – Ron Matte speaking."

"Hi Mr. Matte. This is Miss Gryffin from Jerome's school. I just wanted to let you know he hasn't shown up for classes."

Roy froze. Fullmetal had said Racer had shown up at the high school last week. Had something happened, or was the teen just playing hookie? This was Fullmetal, he wouldn't break cover, and 'Jerry' wasn't someone who would skip classes for fun. It had to be Racer. He tried to keep the worry out of his voice when he answered.

"Thank you, Miss Gryffin, for letting me know. He's supposed to be there, and you can be sure that he'll be punished for his absence. Would you be so kind to call and inform me of when he does show up, if he does?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

He replaced the phone in the cradle with more force that he had planned, and then quickly searched his desk for the small green notebook with the numbers for all those involved in the case. Roy found it in the deep bottom left drawer and quickly scanned for Justin Chambers's direct line. The police chief picked up before the first ring finished.

"East City Police Department, Chief Chambers speaking."

"It's Matte," Roy supplied, not too sure if he be using his cover name or not and figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Is something wrong?" There was the creak of wood as Chambers shifted in his chair.

"I just got a call from Jerry's school, he didn't show up this morning."

"Oh, sorry, we forgot to tell you. We aren't used to working with anyone outside the office."

"Forgot to tell me what?"

"Racer met E-Jerry on his way to school and took him somewhere."

"What?"

"Relax, one of my men saw the whole thing and he went willingly. There's no need to worry."

"This is my subordinate you're talking about."

"Who happens to be very good at what he does, or have you forgotten that? He's worked with us for years and he has that watch for a reason. We know what he can and can't handle. And being his CO, shouldn't you too?" There was a click as Chambers hung up.

Roy stared blankly at the phone for a moment before gently putting it back on the cradle.

Chambers was right, he should know better than anyone what Fullmetal was capable of. And he had been sending him out on missions for years. So why was this one so different? What happened to that bit of mutual trust he had felt last week?

Surely Fullmetal had been on more dangerous assignments. He'd come back wounded and Al would be full of dents. But something about this deal with Racer tasted sour. It wasn't a direct fight, it was something sneaky and careful, having passed detection for so long. Fullmetal wasn't known for being subtle. And then there was the added issue of proximity.

Roy had never been _involved_ in Fullmetal's cases before, they had all been just start and end points, and he wondered just how many of the teen's assignments had been like this – filled with danger that the teen had dimmed down in his reports. If he even realized how risky things were, Roy doubted the teen stopped to think about such things. Now that he was a part of the processes, it was hard to sit on the sidelines and just worry. There was nothing else for him to do, so his paranoia was getting the better of him. Fullmetal could handle this, and he would just have to trust the teen. And the could handle it, the colonel told himself again, so stop worrying.

Still, when Fullmetal returned to the apartment later than usual, he couldn't help but release the ball of tension that had been building in his chest all day.

"Edward?" he called out when he heard the stairs creak.

The teen paused, but then resumed his trek up the stairs and Roy let out a sigh when he saw Fullmetal's head.

"You shouldn't use my name that loudly, Mustang."

"Right, sorry." He sunk into the chair he was sitting in and noticed Fullmetal's eyes on his dirty dinner plate. "There's another one for you in the oven."

The teen's eyes lit up and he practically sprinted to the kitchen. Roy heard the sound of the oven door opening and closing, hopefully the food was still warm, and shortly thereafter there was a blonde boy across from him scarfing down food. He watched him eat for a bit before clearing his throat.

"I got a call from the school today, something about you not showing up for classes?"

Fullmetal frowned and then swallowed. "They didn't tell you? Rick was right there when Racer made his offer."

"No, I called the ECPD about you not being in school and then I found out. What happened exactly?"

The younger alchemist stuffed the last two potatoes in his mouth, then set aside his plate on the table. "He's got at least one contact in the school, my chemistry teacher Miss Talino. He knew I was doing well without even trying – he's got a pretty intense information network. Racer was at the school my _second day_, and I have a feeling other people have been keeping an eye on me. Or at least taking an interest when our paths cross."

Roy frowned, not liking having to put all the risk on Fullmetal, but the teen didn't seem that concerned and continued on.

"Anyway, Racer spewed some stuff about me not being challenged enough in school," Edward rolled his eyes, " and decided to tutor me in alchemy. Do you have any idea how hard it is to play dumb?"

Roy hid a smirk behind his hand. "I find it easy actually."

Fullmetal shot him a look. "Well, I don't. But this proves that Racer and whatever group he's part of are doing something related to alchemy. I didn't find any proof that it has to deal with human transmutation. His basement is huge though. He lives in the tiny little shack, but underneath it is this huge open cave. There's a tunnel leading off from it, but I didn't get a chance to check it out. That's one of my goals this week."

"You're going back?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well yeah, this in is important for us, and Racer convinced 'Jerry' to become his alchemic apprentice. It's the perfect opportunity to gather more information."

Roy couldn't argue with that, and the faster they gathered intelligence, the faster this mission would be over and they could both return to Central. He collected his plate and walked around behind Fullmetal to get to the kitchen, pausing to gather up the teen's dinnerware too. "Just, be careful okay?"

He got a good look at Fullmetal's face, scrunched up in confusion, before he turned and set about cleaning up the dinner mess.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes, it's the little details that give me pause. Like how I could have Ed use a microwave because they weren't around back then. :/ Thus, the oven. In case that confused you guys.

In case you guys are interested, I have an companion-ish fic for this. For my creative writing class I turned this story plot into a one shot with original-ish characters based on Mustangs and Ed and a reworked version of alchemy. In some areas it's a teaser of what's to come and in other areas it's not, but I would welcome your thoughts on it as it's of a different tone and style than Mousetrap. There's no 'www' in front of the web address.

wings-of-magic (dot) xanga (dot) com/747251759/a-selfish-falling/


End file.
